


Behind Closed Doors

by losingedits



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Wilbur Soot, Dry Humping, Frottage, M/M, Overstimulation, Tight Spaces, Top Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losingedits/pseuds/losingedits
Summary: Schlatt convinces Wilbur to sneak out of his house and into school at night. One thing leads to another, and they find themselves locked in a storage closet room. It doesn’t take much to put two and two together to figure out what happens.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 42
Kudos: 803





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Weeeelp. There it is. I wrote my first official full sexual scene. Sorry I’ve been lacking in the works department, I figured I’d squeeze this fic out before the end of the night! Hope you enjoy ;)

Wilbur groaned, pulling back from his desk and leaning back in his seat. His room was practically pitch black, the dim atmosphere contrasting with the bright white glow from his computer screen, piercing his eyes with a pain that he had grown numb to after hours slaving over his desk. 

His back ached, his neck was sore, and god knew his posture was more than lacking. A quick glance to the bottom right corner of his monitor told him the time was approximately two in the morning. 

His eyes were glossed over with tired tears, wiped away as he ran his hands over his face. “Fuck’s sake,” He cursed to himself.

Wilbur was in a predicament. He was weeks behind in his editing class, which was oddly ironic, seeing as that was the elective class he had chosen for himself. Issue was, he had never been good with retaining attention in more than one topic for more than a song’s length, and he had procrastinated on his midterm project for months now. 

It wasn’t like he wasn’t given enough time, he was given an assignment prompt plenty weeks in advance prior to the due date. The problem was simply a mixture of his attention span and inability to enforce self discipline. 

His muscles were screaming underneath his skin, courtesy to staying in the same position hunched over his messy desktop. 

Maybe it was karma for all the time he had spent showing up late to his history class, or maybe it was his own fault, but all he knew at the moment was the regret he felt for not getting his ass in gear much much sooner. 

The real kicker? The punchline to the joke that was his life? He hadn’t even gotten much work done. He had still managed to find a way to put this off, keeping his Discord tab open as he texted his friends and spammed photos of cute cats he had found surfing the web. 

“I’m going to hell,” He mumbled, sniffling in disappointment at the mere three paragraphs worth of notes he had jotted down in Microsoft Word. 

Wilbur was pulled out his self pity as he heard a resounding bang against his window, eliciting an indignant yelp of surprise. 

After a few moments of making sure his parents hadn’t woken up, he quickly stood up, making his way over to the window, opening it up and leaning on the windowsill as he peered outside, vision skewed by the bluelight emitting from his computer. 

In the darkness outside, he could make out a silhouette of a man waving at him from the ground, holding what looked like pebbles in his hand. Wilbur groaned again, dread not from his project deadlines, but from a situation that was all too familiar to him. 

Without a word, he stepped back and sat back in his seat. “Not again,” he said to no one but himself, yet not making a move to shut the window as he heard rustling, then another bang against his windowpane. At least this time he didn’t scream, only jumping at the sound. 

Sighing, he stood back up and walked back to the window, leaning on it begrudgingly. “What do you want?” 

He was met with a boy slightly shorter than him, sitting comfortably in a tree that was conveniently planted next to the second story window of his bedroom. “Can’t a guy just visit his best friend in a time of need?” 

“How did you even know I’d be awake?” Wilbur asked, halfhearted irritation seeping through his voice. 

“One, your shit sleeping schedule. Two, it said you were active on Discord before I came here,” The boy replied, a smug aura radiating from his grin. 

Wilbur rolled his eyes, making a move to close the window, only to be interrupted by the other shoving his arm rudely into his room. “Not tonight, Schlatt,” He said, staring at him with a bemused glare. 

“Ah, come on, don’t be a pussy, Wil! You said no the last two times, third time’s the charm, right?” The boy, better known as Wilbur’s friend Schlatt whined, retracting his arm. 

“I have a midterm project due the end of this week, I can’t. I know you do too, you’re just too much of a lazy bum to care about it,” Wilbur retorted with a huff. 

Schlatt shrugged, arrogance clouding around him. “What can I say, it’s my brand. You’re just lame.”

“It’s called having a shred of academic integrity, you prick.”

“More like being a typical fucking Virgo.”

“We share the same zodiac.”

“I shared this big fucking dick with your mom last night.” 

“You’re so difficult,” Wilbur groaned, accustomed yet still worn out by their back and forth banter. 

“But you like it,” Schlatt grinned again. “C’mon, don’t be a little bitch. What class is it for?” 

Wilbur huffed at the accusation, but settled on not commenting on it. “Editing. And before you get on my back about being pent up over a class I chose for myself, I _know_ , trust me. I’m just...” He trailed off. “I’ve been working on it.” 

Schlatt laughed. “Working on it my ass. You’ve probably been in your room chugging Monster energies and drooling over your keyboard. 

“Gross, I’m not an American,” Wilbur replied snidely. “That’s your job.”

“Yeah, sure, buddy,” Schlatt snickered. “Just like it’s your job to be a snobby British pain in the ass, eh?” He repositioned himself on the tree branch he was settled on, making sure he didn’t fall and break an arm or two. “I could do this all night.” 

Wilbur offered a dry, humorless laugh back in response. “I don’t doubt it, you’ve done it before. But this time I don’t _have_ all night. I really need to get this done and over with, or my parents will kill me. Maybe literally.” 

“Oh, come on!” Schlatt exclaimed, scooting closer to the window. “It’s what, like, almost three in the morning now?” 

“Is it?” Wilbur mumbled, looking back to his lit monitor screen, wiping his bleary eyes again. The exhaustion he had built up was coming back in full swing, and he could feel it in centerfold intensity. “I don’t know anymore.” 

Schlatt scoffed. “Right. And what are the chances of your parents just miraculously waking up and checking your room, huh? Besides, you still have a few more days to work on it. We haven’t done something like this in years!”

“We did this exact thing last week, Schlatt,” Wilbur remarked dryly, raising a brow. “I’ve already wasted enough time talking to you.”

Schlatt cursed under his breath, his expression softening in the slightest noticeable manner. “Fuck, Wil, I’m doing this for _you_ , for _us_. You think I haven’t noticed how goddamn stressed you’ve been these past few months? You look like you haven’t slept or eaten in days! You think that’ll get you bitches? I’m doing you a favor,” He said, extending his arm out, offering a hand. “Come on. You know you want this just as much as I do.” 

Wilbur frowned, and his own gaze losing its spite. He looked back to his computer screen, the unfinished document staring back at him, almost as if it challenged him. The progress he had gotten finished was laughable, and he knew that. 

Thinking it over, and feeling the intense ache in his shoulders, Wilbur sighed in resignation, looking back at his friend with the smallest trace of a smile. “You’re such a manipulative cunt,” He said, taking his hand as he slid himself out the window, crawling carefully onto the tree.

Schlatt beamed as he watched him balance himself shakily, resisting the urge to shake the branch and startle him. “Atta boy! That’s more like it,” He chuckled, helping the brunet safely onto the branch. 

“Yeah, yeah, you’re awful,” Wilbur scoffed, but the clear fond smile on his face took away the malice away from his words. 

Both boys climbed down the tree, having the path memorized into their minds through experience. 

The collision between their shoes and the ground emitted a soft thud as Schlatt grunted quietly, dusting himself off. Wilbur wiped his sweater down, turning to the other. “The usual?” He asked, picking a leaf out of his messy mop of brown curls. 

Schlatt hummed, a telling smirk growing on his face. “Actually, I was thinking we do something riskier instead of just going to some dumb 7/11 or whatever, but you might be too scared. You down?” 

Wilbur tilted his head, staring at him curiously. “Depends. What’d you have in mind? I’m not gonna do illegal shit with you, not again.” 

“It’s not illegal! At least, I don’t think it is. It might be, but whatever. I was thinking we break into school.”

“What?” 

“Before you bitch and moan, no, we aren’t gonna do some shifty shit. Just take a walk down the halls without teachers screaming in our faces about skipping class and shit,” Schlatt added, ignoring the skeptical look of Wilbur’s gaze. “Just a calm walk.” 

“Why at school though? What makes it any different than just taking a walk down the street or something?” 

Schlatt rolled his eyes. “If we walk down the road this late, we’re gonna get mugged. You wanna get mugged, Wilbur? Thought so. And it’s the risk of getting caught. It’s the middle of the night, so the likelihood of anyone actually catching us is slim, but enough to put us on edge. It’ll be fun.” 

Wilbur took it into consideration, pursing his lips together. “I guess. But if I hear footsteps, I’m booking it and leaving you behind.”

“That’s fair.”

===

Wilbur walked up to the school’s entry doors, looking up at the building. The brisk night winter air was sharp against his skin, and he found himself wishing he had been smarter about bringing a jacket as he shivered. Walking up to the doors, he gave the handle a pull, only to be met with resistance. “It’s locked.”

“No shit, genius,” Schlatt muttered, calling Wilbur’s attention to him. He shuffled through his pockets, before pulling out a key attached to a lanyard. 

“Did you have that with you?” Wilbur asked in slight disbelief, yet an impressed look on his face, watching as the other walked up to the doors, unlocking them with ease. 

“Yep,” Schlatt said, annunciating the last consonant, opening up the doors and turning to the brunet. “Ladies first.”

Wilbur shot a weak glare his way, walking inside nonetheless, giving him a light shove on the way in. Schlatt simply smirked, closing the doors behind him as he followed after Wilbur.

The atmosphere of the school was definitley different at night. All of the main lights were turned off, which made walking into the main entrance a strange experience, and yet some minor auxiliary lights were illuminated for the purpose of warning off vandals at night. _Ironic_ , Wilbur thought. Coupled with the lack of crowded bickering and the absence of people in general made it almost eerie.

“Kinda creepy with no one here,” He commented, taking another final glance around the interior of the building, running his hand against the wall as he walked further in. 

“What, you scared?” Schlatt remarked, and Wilbur could hear the infuriating smirk in his voice without even turning to face him. “You gonna need me to hold your hand as we walk down the dark scary hallways, Willy?” 

Wilbur cringed at the nickname. “Gross, no. I’m just saying it’s a bit atmospheric without all the other students walking around.” 

Schlatt shrugged. “I guess so. At least the probability of getting mugged is way lower now,” He said, looking around. 

“What’s with you and worrying about getting mugged? Has this happened to you before?” 

“You don’t know my life, Wilbur.” 

Not giving the taller brunet to answer, Schlatt grabbed hold of Wilbur’s arm, tugging him along to the direction of the nearest corridor, sparing him the act of being gentle. 

Wilbur yelped again at the sudden action, but quickly became adjusted to the change of pace, trying to match Schlatt’s strides in order to not literally be dragged around. “You could’ve just asked me to come,” He muttered, using his free hand to dust himself down. 

“Woah, if anything, I think _you’d_ be the one asking _me_ to come,” Schlatt replied, not even looking in Wilbur’s direction, yet another cocky grin was worn on his face. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Wilbur sputtered, glaring down at him. “That was way out of left field— aren’t you the one who’s always telling me to quit being unwarrantedly unintentionally sexual?”

“I never said it was a sexual innuendo, I simply made a statement. You were the one who decided to look at it that way.”

“What other way is there to look at that?” Wilbur scoffed, shaking his head as he shook his arm out of Schlatt’s grip. 

Schlatt opened his mouth to what Wilbur assumed was to respond, before he noticed the shorter boy stiffen in place. “You alright?”

“Shut up,” Schlatt hissed. Wilbur frowned, looking around in confusion to find the source of his friend’s irritation. “I don’t get it, what’s wro-?”

And then Wilbur heard it. Footsteps. Just down the hall, and they were coming closer. 

_ Shit. _

He froze, feeling every muscle in his body clamp up in fear. Luckily, Schlatt was a bit smarter than him, and decided to grab hold of Wilbur’s hand, darting across the hall. 

The brunet couldn’t even process the motion, feeling his heartbeat in his ears as his feet pounded down the hallway, following aimlessly wherever Schlatt led him to. Eventually, they rounded a corner, Schlatt panting small puffs of air as he hurriedly opened the door, all but shoving Wilbur inside and cramming in after him, shutting the door back closed in one swift movement. 

Dazed, confused and out of breath, Wilbur heaved, sucking in as much air as he could in the tight space. 

Looking at his surroundings, he realized it was difficult to see, thanks to the busted light inside the room. It seemed to be a storage closet of some sorts, boxes upon boxes stacked neatly on top of each other against the wall, robbing both the boys of breathing room. 

It definitely wasn’t the most open space, that was for sure. It was cold, dark and cramped, and anything but comfortable. 

“So much for me being the one holding your hand, huh?” Wilbur joked, cringing at his own attempt to lighten the mood. 

“So much for you booking it if you hear anything, _huh_? I just saved your sorry ass, be grateful and shut up,” Schlatt retorted, pressing his ear against the door as he listened to the footsteps come and fade out of hearing distance. 

Wilbur crossed his arms and huffed, watching as Schlatt turned back around to face him. It was then he noticed just how close they really were. He stiffened, turning his head to the side to avoid eye contact. “So.” 

“So?” Schlatt hummed, leaning against the door casually. “Gotta be honest, that thrill talk was bullshit. I didn’t actually think anyone would be at school at three in the fuckin’ morning, damn.” 

“Well, you thought wrong.” Wilbur stepped back, only to feel his back press against the stack of boxes racked up against the wall. “Shit, can we get outta here now?” 

“And risk getting caught?” Schlatt snorted. “I have enough shit on my record, no thanks. And I’m sure your parents won’t take too kindly to hearing their perfect little son snuck out at night to break into school of all places.” 

Wilbur sighed. “Yeah, well, it isn’t exactly cozy in here,” He mumbled, looking down at the floor, where he could see only a few inches of spare space between his and Schlatt’s shoes. “Kinda awkward.” 

“It’s only awkward because we’re both tall lanky ass motherfuckers. Mostly you, but that’s besides the point,” Schlatt replied in a mutter. 

“Still not ideal. I’m stuck in a stuffy closet with you of all people.” 

“You getting short with me, Soot?” 

Wilbur shivered, rubbing his arms across his sides. “Don’t say my name like that. Fuck, it’s cold in here.” 

Schlatt rose a brow, a bad idea slipping in his mind. Slowly, he crept closer, placing one hand on the box behind the taller boy, closing the little gap between their bodies. 

Wilbur jumped, his eyes widening at the sudden closure. “What-?” He cleared his throat. “What are you doing?” 

“Warming you up,” Schlatt grinned, reveling in the flustered blush he gained in response, like the American prick he was. “You’re cold, aren’t you? Body heat like this will help soothe you back to warmth.”

“It’s weird,” Wilbur mumbled quietly, looking away again. 

Schlatt simply laughed, not bothering to step back. “God, you’re so dumb. If you weren’t such a goddamn simp, I’d think you were gay or some shit.” 

“What?” Wilbur’s head whipped back up. “I’m not. It’s just... could you give me some personal space? I can hardly breathe.” 

Schlatt stayed silent, eyeing the other male up and down for a few tense moments. “What if I don’t?” He challenged, opting instead to press his body against his friend’s, closing the gap between their chests. 

Wilbur gasped, tensing up at the contact. His face flushed quickly, averting his gaze. “This is getting weird,” He said in a hushed whisper, letting his hair fall in front of his face to cover his expression. Ironically, he was glad the lights were cut out in the room, lest Schlatt was able to see the prominent blush on his cheeks in the heat of the moment. “Even for you.” 

Schlatt snickered, a lopsided grin on his face. “Even for me? I’m just doing a favor for a buddy of mine,” He countered. 

Now, Schlatt wasn’t gay. Under any regular circumstance, he wouldn’t even dream of doing such a thing to his best friend. But, and this was a huge but, this situation was not regular. Hell, two boys trapped in a close together sounded like a tag line for some porno, let alone a regular day. 

Which was why he wasn’t necessarily holding back in the suggestive tone of his voice, not worrying over minimal things such as his sexuality as he pinned the taller man against the stacked cardboard boxes. 

Wilbur tried to take a step back in futile attempts of creating more distance, groaning softly when he failed. “It’s-“

“It’s what?” Schlatt said, his signature cocky smirk splitting across his face. “Go on, say it.” 

In that fateful moment, Schlatt made the poor decision of going to take a step forward, only succeeding in grinding his knee in between Wilbur’s crotch. 

Both men stilled to a stop as Wilbur moaned, the noise ripping through the tight space. 

Wilbur’s eyes dilated as he realized what had happened, bringing his arm up to slap a hand over his mouth in moritified shock. 

Schlatt simply stared back, an equally surprised look in his eyes. “Did you just-?” 

“No,” Wilbur said quickly, feeling his heart ram against his throat. 

“Wil-“ 

“Let me out,” Wilbur said, effectively cutting the other off as he brought both his hands up to Schlatt’s chest, weakly trying to push him away. 

Despite being the shorter of the two, Schlatt just held his ground, digging his heels back into the ground to prevent himself from being moved. “Wil, stop for a moment-“ 

“I want to get out of here,” Wilbur interrupted again, his hands beginning to shake as he wrapped his fingers around the fabric of the other’s shirt, trying again to shove him further away. 

“Wilbur, shit, stop, will you? Calm down, I’m just trying to-“

“Fuck off!” Wilbur shouted, to which Schlatt didn’t take all too kindly to. 

Schlatt frowned, drawing his brows into a displeased look as he grabbed hold of both of Wilbur’s wrists, lifting them up away from his chest and slamming them against the flat surface of the boxes behind him. 

Wilbur whined, his hair still covering a good portion of his face, yet even then Schlatt could make out the glistening glow of tears. Out of embarrassment or pain, he couldn’t tell.

“Wilbur fucking Soot,” He stated lowly, his sharp gaze never wavering. “Did you or did you not just...” 

“No,” Wilbur whispered shakily, still refusing to lock eyes. “I don’t want to be in here anymore.” 

“Tough shit,” Schlatt huffed. “I’m not letting you out until I get answers. Did you, or did you not just... _fuck_ , Wil, what the hell was that?” 

Wilbur whined again, writhing his hands around in his grasp. “I don’t _know_ , okay? I don’t know. I didn’t even want to come here, shit, just- let me out. I want to go out.” 

“You want to go out, then explain. Why- you know I was joking, right...? About you being- and me- _fuck_.”

“It was an accident,” Wilbur mumbled, and Schlatt could’ve sworn he heard him sniffle. “I didn’t mean it like that, I didn’t even mean it at all. So can we just... drop it and go?” 

Schlatt sighed, taking it into consideration. He didn’t even understand where he was going with this conversation, let alone why he wanted to continue it. All he knew was there was a strange pull in his gut everytime he looked back at the brunet pinned in front of him, the way he could make out his lip quivering and a faint darkened hue to his face that he defined as a blush. 

He looked down at where his knee met Wilbur’s legs, not having moved from that position. Experimentally, he rolled his knee into that spot again, causing Wilbur to choke in surprise. 

“What the hell, Schlatt?!” He whined for the third time, involuntarily spreading his legs. 

“Wilbur, are you-“ Schlatt paused. “Are you hard right now?” 

Wilbur fell silent, as did the room. Schlatt could feel Wilbur’s hands trembling in his grasp, possibly out of fear, possibly out of something else he hadn’t previously considered. 

“Wil, answer me,” Schlatt exhaled, tightening his grip around Wilbur’s wrists. 

Wilbur whimpered, turning his head away in shame. “I didn’t even want to come here,” He started, and Schlatt sensed the beginning of a tangent. “I just wanted to finish my midterm project, but you had to come and convince me to let you drag me out here without a rea— _ngh_!” 

Schlatt dug his knee between Wilbur’s thighs abruptly, growing tired of his ranting. “You talk too much.” 

“What-“ Wilbur stuttered, choking on his own words. “What’s your deal? Do you just wanna humiliate me, is that it? Drag me all the way out here, shove me in a closet and degrade me?” He managed to say, trying to lace his words with anger, although it was hard to do when his voice was trembling as much as his body was. 

“With your consent, sure,” Schlatt shrugged indifferently. It was hard to believe he was as confident as he seemed to be, and that might be because he wasn’t. There was a strong part of him that was screaming at himself to stop internally, but he had just mastered the art at masking his emotions. 

“The fuck’s that supposed to mean?” Wilbur scoffed, finally bringing his head up to look at Schlatt in the face, bleary and teary-eyed. He was still so exhausted from staying awake deep into the late night, and this situation was putting him on even more edge. 

Schlatt sighed heavily, holding back the urge to shrug again. “I don’t know, Wilbur. Honest, I don’t. I just...” He trailed off, expression unreadable. “Let me help you out.” 

“What.” 

“Look, clearly you’re in, uh...” He gestured vaguely towards the brunet’s nether regions. “Need.” 

“ _What_.” 

“Just listen!” Schlatt sighed again, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “I’m willing to... y’know, take care of that for you.” 

Wilbur blanked, realization setting in as Schlatt’s implications dawned on him. “What?! Are you insane, I’m- wha-?” 

“Do you really want to get out of this and walk home with a fuckin’ boner, Soot?” 

That seemed to shut Wilbur up, Schlatt noted as the other fell silent again, pursing his lips together in thought. “No...” He eventually admitted. 

Schlatt didn’t need any more persuading as he shifted his knee fully in between the gap of Wilbur’s legs, grinding them into the evident erection that was tenting through the taller’s jeans. 

“ _Ahn_ —!” Wilbur jolted in shock, biting down on his bottom lip harshly to restrain the embarrassing noises that were bubbling up and threatening to spill in his throat. “W-Wait, I- Are you... I can’t- in front of...” He uttered, stumbling his way through his words. 

“Just pretend I’m not here,” Schlatt hummed, kneading his knee between his thighs. “I just don’t wanna have to put up with your whining as I walk you home.” 

Wilbur sucked his lip between his teeth, biting down hard as he tried to comply, focusing on the way rubbing his clothed dick created a feeling he hadn’t allowed himself to feel in weeks. “Shit, ah, I- fuck...” 

Schlatt himself was more focused on his friend’s facial expressions as he steadily worked his knee around the sensitive area, monitoring every little facial change.

“Schlatt, _fuck_ , I can’t do this,” Wilbur panted, his legs spreading at the contact, allowing for more access. “Please.” 

“All you need to do is tell me to stop and I’ll lay off, Wil,” Schlatt said, giving another teasing nudge to the brunet’s hard-on, eliciting a squeak from the other. 

“But- isn’t this... too much? Isn’t this- don’t you think this is weird...?” Wilbur muttered, hesitantly making eye contact again. “I mean... we’re friends, and you’re always on about how you aren’t gay, and this is kinda- you.. you know...” He rambled anxiously. 

Schlatt let out a small dry laugh at that. “Kinda too late for that, eh? Just... relax. I’m doing this for you out of the kindness of my heart, don’t make me change my mind and leave you all pent up and horny like a dog in heat here.”

Wilbur choked again, his face turning that familiar shade of red Schlatt had memorized by now. “Fuck’s sake, you’re so blunt...” 

“And yet you’re still hard as shit.” 

“Schlatt, I just-“ Wilbur sucked in a breath, feeling confined in the close cut perimeters he was restricted by. “You realize what you’re asking me to do, right...?” 

Schlatt slowly nodded, coming off unphased. “Well aware.”

“You just expect me to...” Wilbur cleared his throat. “Get off...?”

“With me, yeah,” Schlatt sighed. “I know what I’m asking. And by any means, you don’t have to. I’m doing this for you, and if you don’t want it, then fine, walk all the way home with a raging boner.”

Wilbur winced, pulling his mouth into a frown. “I hate when you say it like that... but... I see your point. Just- promise me whatever happens in this room stays in this room,” He muttered quickly before he could change his mind. 

Schlatt grinned, nodding again. “Whatever you want, sweetheart.” Having all the confirmation he needed, he wasted no time in thrusting his knee against Wilbur’s clothed erection, finding himself enjoying it much more than he probably should. 

Wilbur let out a rigid gasp, tilting his head back at the feeling. It was bliss and torture all at once, and he felt himself having to fight to enjoy it. On one hand, he hadn’t gotten off in weeks, mostly due to his endless studying and struggle with schoolwork. It really was pleasure being served directly to him on a silver platter, but having to ignore the fact it was his best friend avidly watching him was a distraction. 

“Just pretend like I’m not here,” Schlatt mentioned. While the situation was indeed a bit unconventional, he didn’t find it difficult to go along with. Watching his friend unravel before him at his own doing was simply an added bonus, and not the holdback the other viewed it as. 

“It’s easy for you to say, you’re not the one-“ Wilbur started, only to cut himself off with another noise of pleasure. “Fuck...” 

“I don’t know, Wil,” Schlatt teased, rolling his knee back and forth between the other’s legs. “It seems like you’re enjoying this just as much as I am.”

Wilbur paused, confusion lacing his gaze. “Y-You’re enjoying this—?” He began to ask, before he felt another load of pressure between his legs, screwing his eyes shut as another effeminate moan bubbled up his throat, slipping past his lips. 

“Less talking, more doing,” Schlatt chastised, dodging the topic as well as the question. “Literally,” He added with a smirk, finding himself quite liking the turn of events that had unfolded. 

Wilbur had begun panting by this point, breaths coming out in short puffs. He could feel Schlatt’s breath on his face as well, making him feel all the more trapped. As much as he wanted to avoid the humiliation, he was increasingly becoming more desperate for release. There was no denying the warmth pooling up in his lower abdomen, and the tug at his stomach, much less the strain underneath the fabric of his jeans. 

Hesitantly, and with much reluctance, Wilbur grinded his hips down against Schlatt’s knee, shivering in response. “Holy shit,” He keened, arching his back at the contact. Slowly feeling his resolve crumble away, he tried blocking out the thought of his smug friend looking down at him as he pressed down on the latter’s leg. 

Schlatt’s grin widened at that, chuckling lowly. “There we go, that’s more like it,” He praised, bringing one hand off the wall, taking Wilbur’s face in his palm, stroking his thumb across his flushed cheek. “Good boy.”

Wilbur melted at the appraise, biting back more needy noises and sounds. Schlatt took note of that, smirking. “What, you like that? You like me commending you like a fuckin’ dog?” He laughed, amusement gleaming in his eyes. 

Wilbur could only whine in response, breathing in ragged gasps and sighs. This certainly wasn’t how he expected his night to go, but his brain was fogged, and it was getting harder to think functionally. “ _Fuck_ , don’t- there, fuck..” He drawled, words coming out in a cluttered mess. His legs were shaking, and if it weren’t for the knee between them holding him up against the boxes from behind, he most likely wouldn’t have been able to support himself enough to stand.

Schlatt brushed his thumb along the brunet’s bottom lip gently, taking note of how soft they were before trailing his hands down the other’s slim figure, bringing both of his hands to grab hold of his waist. He buried his thumbs in the dips of Wilbur’s hips, a good grip on them as he guided him along the bump of his leg. “That feel good?” 

Wilbur nodded his head along, not planning on replying vocally until Schlatt jolted his knee against his concealed member. He yelped, looking at the shorter boy against him. “Wha-?”

“Use your words, Wil,” Schlatt ordered, his words firm and solid in comparison to Wilbur’s slurred speech. “Does this feel good?” 

“You’re joking,” Wilbur scoffed in an airy laugh, courtesy of his nerves. 

“Am I?” Schlatt hummed, raising a brow before sliding his leg out from between Wilbur’s thighs, backing up. 

Wilbur’s eyes widened as he was suddenly left without friction, or any source of pleasure at that. “W-Wait, n- Schlatt-“ 

“What was that?” Schlatt asked, bemusement in his tone. “I’m almost disappointed. You were doing so good for me, and then you have to go and be a little brat.”

Wilbur flinched, stunned at the way his friend was speaking, reality slowly seeping back into him by the second. He should’ve known what he was dealing with. He was a fool for thinking he’d be able to slip by and get off without Schlatt being an entitled prick about it. But the way his dick was pressed strained against the denim of his jeans was making it hard to be angry. “Please, come back..”

“Are you gonna be a good boy again?” Schlatt grinned, and Wilbur would call him a sadist if he didn’t know any better. Maybe he didn’t, since this was a whole new side he was seeing of him. 

“Yes,” He finally said, begging to have the emergency in his pants tended to. “Please, just- _fuck_ , is that what you want to hear? _Please_ —“

He was interrupted by Schlatt slipping his thigh back underneath his crotch, the pressure causing sparks to ignite in his stomach and shivers down his spine. “Now that’s what I like to hear,” Schlatt smiled, and oh how Wilbur yearned to wipe that smug smirk off his face if he wasn’t in such a compromising position. 

His spiteful wishes were wiped from his mind as he felt Schlatt press up against him, reminding him of just how desperate he was. His hands jumped up to Schlatt’s chest, gripping the thin, loose fabric of his shirt, clinging onto it in case he ever thought of backing away again. “Fuck, please..!”

Wilbur squeezed Schlatt’s thigh between his legs, feeling his dick rub against the other in a way that made his brain revert to static, face flushed and lips parted, panting in want. 

"Schlatt...." He whined shakily, leaning in to bury his face in the other's shoulder as he rubbed his clothed dick against his friend, the thin fabric of his pants letting Schlatt know just how hard he was. "Please...” 

“Look at you,” Schlatt laughed, but there wasn’t anything humorous in the deep emotions clouding his face, eyes dark with lust. “Begging and so impatient, humping on me like some _animal_...” He punctuated his sentence with another sharp roll of his knee, not too hard, but definitley hard enough to get his point across.

Wilbur felt like crying, the tears welling up in his eyes, cheeks and ears burning with embarrassment and yet, he didn’t protest at the debasement to his pride. “Ngh, ahh... Fuck, _god_ , Schlatt..!” He gripped hard at the other’s shirt, bringing one hand up to his shoulder, completely relying on him to keep him on his feet. 

“What would your parents think?” Schlatt said, faux disappointment lacing his voice. “What would everyone think? If they saw their perfect little Wilbur keeling over me like a slut?” He sighed, continuing to patronize Wilbur as he rutted against his thigh frantically. 

As much as it hurt his ego, Wilbur couldn’t help but let out a pathetic moan at the degradation, untapping interests he never knew he had. “Please, _fuck_ , I’m close,” He whimpered, grinding down harder, craving release more than anything. 

“Say my name when you come, loverboy,” Schlatt commanded, bringing a hand behind Wilbur’s neck, gripping onto the tufts of brown curls almost painfully. 

“Nhh, hah... god, _fuck_ , Schlatt...!” Wilbur yelled, his face swinging back as he let out a loud, shaky moan, hips stuttering and body trembling as he released into his jeans against Schlatt’s thigh.

Schlatt held onto Wilbur’s waist, steadying him so he didn’t collapse right then and there as he came. “Holy shit,” He muttered, in awe at the panting hot mess that he had reduced his friend to. 

Wilbur sighed heavily, his breaths slowly regulating into a normal pace as he came down from his high, eyes cloudy and teary. As reality came back to him, he blushed, awkwardly letting go of Schlatt’s shirt, continuing to bury his face into his shoulder, whining weakly. “Tell me I didn’t just do that...”

“You did,” Schlatt chuckled in amusement. “I wouldn’t be too worried, if anything, that was hotter than the porn I used to get off to,” He offered, as if that sentiment was of any help. 

“Wait,” Wilbur paused, blinking as he looked up at Schlatt. “What.. what about you? I cant just leave you unattended...”

“Oh, don’t you worry your pretty little head about me. Besides,” Schlatt smirked, taking Wilbur’s face in his hands. 

“I’ll have my way with you when we get home.” 

Wilbur flushed again, swallowing thickly in anticipation. “ _Oh_.” 

Needless to say, he was in for a lot more than he initially expected with this. 

**Author's Note:**

> There it is. Let me know if there’s anything I can improve on! I tried my best, but I’m sure it’s not perfect. Feedback is appreciated! ^^


End file.
